1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surprise-containing fire-log and more particularly pertains to a new figurine-contained artificial fire-log for providing not only firewood but also providing a collectable item.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of surprise-containing fire-log is known in the prior art. More specifically, surprise-containing fire-log heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,655; U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,355; U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,498; U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,796; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,201; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 397,780.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new figurine-contained artificial fire-log. The inventive device includes an elongate flammable body being formed of particulate material such as compressed wood chips and sawdust and also being formed of a binder such as a chemical agent including wax; and a collectable figurine being disposed inside the elongate flammable body and including an animal-shaped figure such as an elephant which is made of fire-resistant material such as cast iron, cement, and ceramic.
In these respects, the figurine-contained artificial fire-log according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing not only firewood but also providing a collectable item.